listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of clubs and societies of the Royal Melbourne Institute of Technology
RMIT University has many different types of clubs run by students for students. Most are run or supported by either the RMIT Union or the RMIT Student Union. Clubs are an important element of Student Life at RMIT and if clubs don't already exist both Unions help students start new clubs. Academic Clubs Academic Clubs occur within various RMIT departments and are encouraged to help students meet other people studying the same course. RMIT Student Union Clubs List *Australian Students of Public Relations Association *A.C.E.S (Association of Chemical Engineering Students) *A.C.E.S.S (Applied Chemistry And Environmental Science Students) *Aerospace Students Association *Art Students Association – Painting *BA Photography Students Club *Basement (Sculpture) Club *Ceramics Students Association *Chinese Medicine Students Association *Civil Engineering Students Association *Economics Finance and Marketing Student Association *Environmental Engineering Students Association *Fashion Brunswick Club *Fashion Design Society *Furniture Design and Technology – Inside Out *Geospatial Science Students Association *Gold & Silversmithing Students Association *Honours Sculpture Student Club *Interior Design First Year Events *International Studies Association *Medical Radiation Student Association *Music Industry Students Association *Open Bite Printmaking Students Association *Postgraduate Gold & Silversmithing Society *Scientific Photography Students Association *Screenwriters Students Association *Sound Club *Textile Students Association (Textures) Arts Collectives Arts Collectives are run by RMIT Union Arts.RMIT Union Arts Collectives * Prolog Writers Collective (Writing) * Projector Obscura (Street art and time-based art) * RMIT Music (Music & Choir) * Stream (Audiovisual) * Theatre in Bars (Theatre) * Within Earshot (Sound art) Cultural Clubs Cultural Clubs are nationality based for International Students to meet other people from their own countries. *African Students Association *Chinese Students and Scholars Association *Indian Club *Indonesian Student Association *Malaysian Students Association *Pakistani Students Club *RMIT United Society of Hellenes (RUSH) *Saudi Students Union *Singapore Students Association *Sri Lankan Students Association *Tamil Mandrm Media Organisations RMIT has a student run magazine, radio station broadcasting to all of Melbourne and television studios as part of Channel 31.RMIT Student Union Media *Catalyst (Magazine) *Student Youth Network (Radio station) *3RRR (Community radio station) *PBS 106.7FM (on relay on the Melbourne Arts community radio station) *3ZZZ (on relay on the Melbourne ethnic community radio station) *3CR Melbourne (on relay on the Melbourne community radio station) *3KND (on relay on the Melbourne Indigenous community radio station) *Joy 94.9 (on relay on the Melbourne gay and lesbian community radio station) *SBS Radio (on relay on the Multicultural radio station) *ABC Radio (on relay on the Melbourne the ABC's local & national radio stations) *RMITV (Television station) *SYN TV (Youth television program) *Channel 31 (on relay on Melbourne's Community Television station, co-founded by RMIT) *SBS Television (on relay on the SBS main channel and on SBS One or SBS Two) *ABC Television (on relay on the ABC's main channel and on ABC1 or ABC2) Political Clubs There are clubs based on Political affiliations and student activism. *Labor Club *Liberal Club *Resistance *Socialist Alternative Recreational Clubs Recreational Clubs are student groups run for the enjoyment of students. *Anti-Fa *Artists fomally known as Vince *Bundoora Social Activities Club *Business Club *Friends of Bundoora Red Gums *Guitar Club *International Trade Club *International Students for Social Equality *Magic Club *Model United Nations *Project Alpha (Christianity) *Science Fiction and Games Association *Students for Palestine *Visible Ink (Writing) Sports Clubs All Sports Clubs are run by RMIT Union Sports & Recreation.RMIT Union Sports Clubs * Aikido * Badminton * Basketball * Cheerleading * Cricket * Fencing * Australian Rules football * Netball * Golf * Handball * Hockey * ITF TaekwonDo * Kung Fu * Outdoors * Rugby League * Rugby Union * Squash * Table Tennis * Tennis * Touch Football * Underwater * WTF Taekwondo * Wakeboard, Waterski and Alpine Student Union Clubs The Student Union runs a small set of core clubs as listed below. * Activities Department * Environment Department * International Students Department * Queer Department * Postgraduate Association * Welfare Department * Womens Department References